User talk:TechBreloom
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Everything New Super Mario Bros Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella SMB64's Chat Section The power..... IT FEELS SO GOOD! MWAHHAHAHAHAH!!! I now haz teh ban hammer. :) 01:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) No one, i was just joking with you! 01:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to use this, but I made a new background for the wiki, not that it matters. 01:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I could also make a new logo. I mean like, make the "Everything" and "Wiki" look white with that black shadow. 01:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you upload a transparent image of the NSMB2 Mario? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] 01:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll make it. You know that I'll help out too! [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] 01:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) No probs! I have to sleep early because of school, but I made the new logo (or should I say logos!). I made one with a background, and one without. The one without isn't transparent, so you'll have to re-upload it. Then there is one with a NSMBWii Background. Tomorrow, I will spread the word about this wiki on Fantendo, if you want me to. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] 02:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if it looks bad, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it. Well, see ya tomorrow! [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Hope ya don't mind if I make some templates. (Enemies, Characters, Species, etc.) [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Can I change the Main Menu so it's sort of like Fantendo's? (Like with Featured articles and stuff.) [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Okay, I'm trying to make the character infobox, but making it a bit different. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Do you mind if I make the page for Mario, so I could test out the character-infobox template? I looked at the construction template, and I suggest that the Hammer Bro either be transparent, or removed. Your choice though. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I made the character-infobox, but it seems a bit "bland," so if you want me to add more color, I will. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I'll change the color anyway, but for now, it'll be like this for a bit. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I made a new "Users" category. Just for maybe keeping track of people who join the wiki. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Just wanted to let you know that I made a Welcome Tempolate for new users. I could make one for you, I just have to change the name. It's like the one on Fantendo, but some things are changed. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I made you one! If you add this to a new user's talk page, you must add it by clicking "Add other templates" on the right. That way, you can add thaat user's name on it. Hey, I found out that we can now promote wikis! Only admins and stuff can promote it, so, do you (or me) want to promote this wiki? You have to pick an image the describes the wiki, so I may use that picture I made with all four NSMB games. Your choice though. I'll be glad to make it. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I made it now. They'll be promoting it on wikia.com, and it said it'll take 2-4 business days to complete. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] If you want me to, I could let some people on Fantendo know about this wiki. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Oh, no problem. When we do advertise -or something- I think we could make the first couple of people to join admins, since you and I are the only ones. But hey, your wiki, your decisions. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] By that, I mean we could make people we know/trust, like MarioPhineas76 (I'm using him as an example, although we could make him an admin if he joins. BTW I finished the Mario page, but I looked at the one on Fantendo, so it could be extended. Also, can I add to the main page, and maybe move some things around? (The featured article column is on one side, so it looks huge!) [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Oh, okay. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I'm making a special template for protected pages, like Mario. I'm doing that so some random IP/some bad User doesn't show up and erase verything and replace it with something like, "LOLOLOLOLOL!" I'm making it say that if someone wants to add something to a protected page, that they should contact us/other admins. That sound good? Or do you not want me to make it? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Can I add a slider to the wiki's main page? (It's sort of like the wiki's news.) [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I added it, but I tried to get the "Featured Image" next to it, but I can't. If you want, you could try. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Can you upload a transparent picture of the NSMB2 Luigi, because I'm making his page. Somehow, I can't install Photoshop, so I can't make my own transparent pics yet. It's some sort of virus. Thanks! [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Oh okay, I was just a bit eager to do it. I might make a template for games, canon and fanon, like on Fantendo. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Oh...., okay. I know you said that I shouldn't have started the NSMB2 and Luigi pages, but you didn't have to delete them! Why'd your bro delete them? Because of what you said, I won't re-create them, I just thought that there wasn't much other stuff left to do, and that we could start making pages. I made Luigi and the NSMB2 page last night, and then I looked at the main page and the NSMB2 link turned red again, so I checked it and it said the page had been deleted. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Oh, well you should make your your computer not remember your password, so next time, he won't be able to do anything bad. Do you mind if I re-create the Luigi page? I won't do the games, however. P.S. He tried to get revenge on you, but he did it to me! Now I must think of an evil master plan... lol... P.S.S. On Fantendo, Paper Mario: Sticker Star box art has been posted. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Yeah, I won't. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Is there anything else to do before we start making articles? I think we could start. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] OK! I'll probably start tomorrow. I'm still trying to put the blog posts next to the news slider. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I made the main page look a little bit straight. I also changed the news stuff. I made an entire box for the recent wiki news, and the slider stayed the same, but I removed the headings. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] m'kay :m [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Do you mind if I make a new template for the Stubs? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] On the pages, I don't think that NSMB Mii should be there. It started out as NSMB Mii, but it was later changed to NSMBU. Although it hasn't been shown, you can play as your Mii in NSMBU. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Well, I'll put those messages back on, but I'm pretty sure that NSMBM is now NSMBU. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] oooooooooooooh! Well, NSMBM is based off of NSMBU. Well, I was close. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I have a thought for the Featured Artciles section on the main page. Once we have lots of articles, and a couple of them are nominated to be featured, we could have a poll deciding which article will be nominated. It'll probably be messed up or something, but it's a thought. BTW do we need to make templates for featured articles? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Yeah, that's what I meant, wehn we get more users/articles. BTW Sr.Wario is making a Fantendo game, and if you want, you could submit your character, I did. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] OK... So, do I still need to make the blog? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] To me, you aren't blocked. If you go to people's pages, like Dogster, for example, it will say if that user has been blocked, and I don't see that on your userpage. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Okay, don't worry. I think I have an explanation. So MP76 and I have been talking about it, and he said that the same thing happened with someone by the name of SuperToadMan. He said that this hasn't been caused by any sysops, so we think it's just some wikia glitch. That's probably what it is, considering it's not saying you're blocked, even though you are. Hopefully it stops by tomorrow, or atleast in three days. Hope this blows over. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] OK, I'll tell him. It should hopefully blow over from tomorrow to Sunday at the most, but I'd say Saturday or Friday. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Do you want to work on the first NSMB game, and I could work on NSMBW? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I checked the poll on the main page, and two more people think the wiki is moving along well, and someone else doesn't know/care. ' 3 ' [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Are you still active here? On the main page, an advertisement is there, so it looks funny. Also, there's an IP who created a useless page titled "Lol" and he edited your signatures. Ima block him. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] He changed the sig on your page too, so I fixed it. If it was your bro or something, it was only for one day. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I'm trying to fix the main page, but for me (I don't know about you), there's an ad that makes some of the templates shrink, like the slider. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I could try getting a new look from another wiki, or we could lower the page, but that would look ugly. I'll see how it looks with a different look, and then i may change it. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Okay... what's that? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] DAH H***? WHOOO?!?!?!??! [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] MGC, are you aware that some new user joined and he made a bunch of pages. (Koopalings, NSMBWii) [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Wait, what's Monobook? I've heard it, but I didn't know what it was. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Can't we just make our page like Fantendo's? On the Wikia look, the templates are centered around the ads. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Do you want me to fix the main page, so it looks like Fantendo's? (without that disclaimer) I can if you want me too. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] 15:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could I make the little emblems like the Featured and Sysop Approved ones instead of having the square template? Thanks. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I had an idea for when we start working on the wiki again. After we finish the important pages (Characters, Enemies, etc.), you could work on NSMB, and I could work on NSMBWii. When we're finished, you could work on NSMB2, and I'll work on NSMBU, or the other way around. We don't have to do that, it's just an idea. LL93's Chat Section Is this wiki fanon or canon? Or both? - LightningLuigi93 (talk) 10:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, whoa - you MADE that?! It looks professional! - LightningLuigi93 (talk) 14:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) The Mystery to Flowergirlz3's name: MGC, guess what! I asked Flowergirlz3 why her name's in the plural. She said her first name begins with "Z". So, it's just like Flowergirl (wedding) Z (for her name)! Weird... - LightningLuigi93 (talk) 16:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you think I should make a temporary account until this Wikia glitch is solved? Thank you for your advice. - LightningLuigi93 (talk) 16:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Haha, lol! - LightningLuigi93 (talk) 20:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) This is sooooo hilarious! I cannot earn the The Blog Comment badge, nor can anybody. You need to write a comment on 3 blogs, there are only 2! LOL! - LightningLuigi93 (talk) 12:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You know SMB64's on vacation. Well, his signature is so epic and I was just WONDERING, if you know how to make one similar? And tell me? BTW have you played Bowser's Inside Story or watched it? (lol random question) Midbus's iron ball has a carazzy name. - LightningLuigi93 (talk) 16:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) SIGNATURE: Outer Layer: Yellow Inner Rectangle: Light Green Text Colour: Blue Pictures are: Thunderclouds from MKWII. Don't know if it's transparent, if it isn't then tell me. (If possible put one on each side like T'SG's one.) GLITCH: ''' Yes it is. '''BOWSER'S INSIDE STORY: Lol. LightningLuigi93 (talk) 22:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah... almost forgot. "Lightning" goes to userpage, "Luigi" goes to talk page. "93" goes to blog. - LightningLuigi93 (talk) 22:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Do any... LightningLuigi93 (talk) 22:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) NO MGC WAIT!!! Ok I think this might look better if you haven't already started... lol Outer Layer: Dark Green (Not too dark...) Inner Rectangle: '''Orange (Quite dark...) '''Text Colour: Light Blue and sorry LL93 (talk) 23:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) YAYZ! - LL93 (talk) 00:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE EPICEST THING ON EARTH!!!!!!!!! MarioGameChampion, you have been awarded the Super User award!!!! TAKE IT! - and see your creation! - [[User:LightningLuigi93|'Lightning']][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] 00:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm sure I have broken my "1" and "Shift" keys. :( - [[User:LightningLuigi93|'Lightning']][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] 00:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Here take it... Hehe Thanks! But I just used Microsoft Word Starter 2010's Picture Tools. Now let me show it off again... - [[User:LightningLuigi93|'Lightning']][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] 01:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "Why not user template but sig?" -MGC BECAUSE ITS MORE COLOURFUL! [[User:LightningLuigi93|'Lightning']][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] 23:38, October 11, 2012 (UTC) You know how Flowerz said she wants a sig. LEMME MAKE IT FOR HER! You''' just made mine. I just copy the source mode...change the colours...etc etc. That's my specialty! - [[User:LightningLuigi93|'''Lightning]][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] 00:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME. Just the pictures aren't. :-P [[User:LightningLuigi93|'Lightning']][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] 01:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY! well now I know how to make a sig! - [[User:LightningLuigi93|'Lightning']][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] 01:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) YOU WANTED TO KNOW. I just noticed that message -_- Yeah I dont mind editing it Read the comments of that "YOU WANTED TO KNOW." thing up there,^^^and then tell me when you've seen it. Ok now go to the blog... A storm is brewing D: The- the blog. Oh, it's ok I figured it out! Anyway can you quickly just do something for me? Just upload your game template from Fantendo onto the wiki, and I can edit it to make one for me. If only I could...but the glitch really hates me. It says "You cannot edit." So politely. What brilliant manners! Well, basically I can't. Okay. Remind me what the Babblecoaster is again...XP I thought I heard you saying to someone about it? Eh, my mistake. XP I'll search it ''The Fantendo Babblecoaster™ is meant to be a fun journey in the IRC world where anyone can chat with anyone else in Fantendo. -- This page I need to make you a new award. I was carrying it, carelessly dropped it, and it broke... :-P Thanks. Regarding the "many many limit thing", it's epic! For example you could make all these WHY DO I SEE GREG HERE 1. Yesh Diary of a Wimpy Kid is coolest! 2. ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!?!?!? Thank you, and sorry :( Me, a sysop?! :O (Argh where's the biggest "O"?) Thanks, I won't let you down. Flowergirlz3's Chat Section Hi its Flowergirlz from fantendo. Hey, this wiki is neat! You don't get THEM everyday. - Flowergirlz3 (talk) 14:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Could we start working on the wiki again? Also, I had mail the other day on this wiki, and it turns out you deleted a message from Argonstrom32. I know why, but please don't edit my talk page to delete messages. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] How is it a question for you if it was on '''my' talk page? I am an admin though, and we both have the same "power" on here. So maybe he just asked me. Basically because I was the first to warn him. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I'm eager to start working on this wiki again. Are you still trying to figure out MonoBook, or what? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Hey MGC long time no see! I wanted to talk to you on Saturday evening but you were not online. So I was saying about Fantendo, my Queen Yoshi being deleted by Sora. DID YOU SEE THE SUMMARY IT WAS SOO LAME!! Because I said that she was bossy! I said she was kind though I really tried my best with the picture etc etc. Anyway do you think the reason was good enough? OMG THIS IS SO OBVIOUS. Because, yeah is that sysop abuse? Flowergirlz3 (talk) 16:39, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I suppose so, im glad you liked it well its gone now. SORASTICH CAN REALLY BE A PAIN! bye for now Flowergirlz3 (talk) 20:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) MGC ummm can you make me a signiture because when I saw LL's one I really wanted one. If making mine is too much for you, you do not have to make it. I'll do without one. I HATE THIS DISGUSTING BLUE LETTERS AND THE TIME WHEN YOU COULD HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! From your friend Flowergirlz3 (talk) 13:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Well?! - Flowergirlz3 (talk) 22:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't meant impatiently. You didn't get back to me! OK so it's kinda like yours: The outer line thingy: 'Pink '''The big thing inside which I do not wish to give a name: ' Purple 'The important thing that gives you an ability to read the name (colour): '''Yellow '''The pictures: '''Daisy from MP8, the one on the left looking to the right and the one on the right looking to the left. Do you understand? So umm... alright thats it. - Flowergirlz3 (talk) 23:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey MGC did you know LL93 made the sig? Good. orr Supermarioorigins' Chat Section Hello! Nice wiki you got here. But there are only 4 NSMB games (in canon). Editing 20 articles? What are the other 16 pages for? Just asking. P.S. Sorry about what happened on Fantendo... I'm going to finish the important things first (characters, enemies, items, categories, etc.) I'm going to try to detail them as much as possible. I'm getting most of this from the Mario Wiki. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super]][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I was wondering if we could make this wiki's main page look like this wiki's main page, so they kinda work around the ads on the NWL. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Hey MGC, I can return to edit here? 'kay Adminship Hey, MarioGameChampion, do you think I could become an admin on this wiki. I see that no one ever edits on this wiki anymore. DJSponge (talk) 16:52, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll revert. I sent you a message a while ago asking if I could help you with the project but I didn't think you saw it, so I just made a few edits to try to help a bit. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 21:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC)